Vongorella
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: In which, Tsuna is Cinderella and Xanxus is the Prince...and yeah, the whole fairy tale suck, Tsuna said.


Vongorella

~In which, Tsuna is Cinderella and Xanxus is the Prince...and yeah, the whole fairy tale suck, Tsuna said.~

Once and once and an once upon a time, since the writer of the story wanted something different from the usual opening for fairy tales, a boy with questionable sexuality was named Tsuna and he lived with his sadistic uncle for his parents were around the world experiencing lovely memories.

He didn't want to be like a third-wheeler if he went with them so he decided to just stay in their house. He didn't expect his uncle to come as soon as his parents left to babysit him. If he did, he would have decided to just go with his parents even with all the awkwardness.

It was better than being stuck with a sadistic uncle who took pleasure in torturing him in every way possible. He couldn't even name how many times the young male felt his muscles would break after a session with the older male.

"What's the answer in number five, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked, already ready to hit the other if he got the wrong answer. The question was after all advance algebra, which was his nephew's worst subject.

"Ah, er...seven?" said nephew guessed in uncertainty and feared the worst when the other didn't reply.

"Correct," Tsuna sighed in relief but yelped when the older male hit him with a paper fan. He stared at Reborn, silently asking why he did that but received a smirk. "Taking a guess is forbidden. Solve it with the formula, Dame-Tsuna."

"Answer the number six."

"Er...ten?"

"Wrong, it's negative ten," Reborn stated as a matter of fact and fired the gun, not letting the brunet to fully acknowledge what he had said.

Fortunately, Tsuna was able to dodge but it didn't change the fact that the whole situation was painful for him. How his kind mother was Reborn's younger sister, he could not understand at all. They were like polar opposites.

"Oh, yeah, that reminds me," Reborn stopped firing, causing the targeted boy to relax. "There's going to be a ball tomorrow for the selection of the prince's bride."

Confused caramel eyes asked what it had to do with him as his intuition told him that he was not going to like what his uncle was planning.

"I want you to cross-dress as a girl and seduce the prince in marrying you."

"WHAT?!" the young male screamed in disbelief and wondered if Reborn was losing his little sanity left. "Why would I do that?! I'm a boy and I don't like other males like that!"

"This is for training, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn explained as if what he was ordering was normal but in his standards, it might as well be. "And it's not like you're really going to marry the guy. I'm just training you so if ever you needed a disguise, you can just be a girl."

Meaning, he was bored and was using Tsuna and the ball as entertainment.

"But if you refuse, it's fine. There's many list of things you can do in the house," he threatened and yes, it was a threat. Those many things to do were highly dangerous things that Tsuna would rather not do.

'Choosing, choosing...which is better? Cross-dress or dangerous things?' he thought about the option but he didn't like either of the two.

"Fine, I'll cross-dress," he sighed in dismay while thinking, 'I guess I'll go with cross-dress. I'd probably live in embarrassment of cross-dressing as a girl than go through many dangerous things.'

"Great, here's your dress," Reborn pulled out a pretty dress out of nowhere and the brunet could just stare at him.

'He planned this. He totally planned this.'

Tsuna definitely wished he had decided to join his parents.

.oxo.

"Who are you?" the guard in the palace asked in suspicion the cute unknown 'female' with long brown hair in front of him. He had been the one to deliver all the letters to the country and no one looked like the 'female' before him. He certainly didn't want to be punished if he let some unknown female in.

"Er, I-I am T-tsuki," the 'female' stuttered nervously and bowed 'her' head politely, causing the guard to double take. That was the first time he had been bowed to with respect by the females going in the ball. "I came from a neighboring country. My parents heard of the ball and wanted me to come here so here I am."

The guard stared at her, making 'her' feel more nervous before deciding to just let his suspicion go. The 'brunette' was too nervous to be an assassin or a spy though 'she' seemed to hiding something. If it didn't include any harm to any people, it wasn't his business.

"Go in," he opened the door and let the 'girl' in. After a while, he wondered what kind of reputation his country's prince had in other countries because the prince was not the ideal one at all. If people knew how the prince really acted, they would stay far away from the place.

Tsuna sighed in relief as he was able to get in the ball and yes, he was the so-called 'female' before. It wasn't like he had a choice since Reborn had really forced him in the dress when he decided to just run for it.

At least, he was glad that his uncle had already thought of the answer if he was ever asked why he, as an unknown female, came to the ball.

He paused a minute in his thoughts, feeling eyes on his back as he walked towards the ball room. His face felt warm and he kept his eyes on the floor. With all the staring and glancing, he wondered if people had find out that he was a male.

His thoughts were going way wire with all the anxiety that it was picking up random ideas like his dress, his looks, other people, and finally the prince himself. He had never once seen the prince before and he was not outside that often so he knew absolutely nothing of the prince.

Too caught up by his thoughts, he didn't look where he was going and collided to a hard chest, causing him to fall pathetically.

"Ittai!"

He lightly patted his head and stood up to apologize but whatever he was going to say was stopped when he stared at the person he had crushed into.

"S-scary," he murmured fearfully and backed away in fright, totally forgetting to say his sorry.

"Watch where you're fucking going, bitch!" the man growled out in anger and the scars on his widened at the same time. It made him more intimidating that Tsuna was still tongue-tied.

Actually, he was already running away from the man without question...or was going to.

His intuition alerted him of a gunshot that he quickly stayed put, dodging the shoot by mere inches. He stared at the man and flinched when he took notice of the guns. He briefly wondered if males of his time had a thing for guns because usually, it should be a sword or something.

"Err, I'm sorry!" he apologized quickly and held his hand up in the front, not wanting to get shot. "Please forgive me, whoever you are! I didn't mean to bump into you! Please don't shoot me!"

When he was met with silence, he slowly opened his eyes, having closed them a while ago in fear. There were now a large number of people watching the two of them and now, he had noticed the clothes of the other. It was the royal clothing, more specifically the royal clothes of the prince.

'Oh, Kami!' pair of honey-brown eyes widened in recognition and disbelief. 'I bumped into the prince! This scary guy's the prince! I'm dead!'

"Heh, you were able to fucking dodge my shoot," Prince Xanxus smirked at the challenge and moved forward to the scared cross-dresser. "This will fucking be interesting."

That was Tsuna's cue to get the hell out of the ballroom and he quickly ran outside while dodging the bullets out to get him. Forget about Reborn and his punishments, he'd rather stay a hundred miles away from the so-called prince.

'Maybe this was why Reborn wanted me to go to the ballroom?' he thought absentmindedly and cursed his uncle. 'Damn him! He's definitely a sadist! Devil spawns!'

The brunet was blocked by the sword of a long-haired male and yelped loudly, dodging the edge of the sword in front and the shoots from the gun at his back. He looked back and forth the two males he was trapped in between.

"Sorry, brat but since boss had taken an interest in you, you can't fucking run," the white-haired man stated as a matter of fact, not really feeling sorry for it.

"Shut up, trash!" Xanxus shouted at his servant. "I'm not fucking interested! I just wanted to know if the piece of shit can be a good target!"

"Target?!" Tsuna quickly went for a no on that one. Being Reborn's personal target was bad enough. He didn't to be some other people's target. "No, no! You shouldn't! I'm really, really, weak and surely, you would be bored of me easily!"

He dodged the attacks from the sword and the gun aimed at him in reflex and he gulped. Seeing the smug smirk and pitying glance from the two males, he knew he had just signed up for his doom.

"HIEEEE! LET ME GOOOOO! I WANNA GO HOME!"

And so, he was stuck with dodging and trying not to get killed by the prince. He didn't think he would expect worse to happen to him now.

Though, ironically, just after he had thought of that, he had slipped from air while dodging another attack and landed on Xanxus. Their lips had met each other and they were too frozen to get off each other right away.

'OH MY KAMI! I JUST KISSED THE SCARY PRINCE! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!' Tsuna's thoughts were more or less like that and he was the first to get off and back away.

"You fucking kiss me...," the black-haired male muttered slowly and without thinking, the cross-dressing male indirectly insulted Xanxus when he said, "No, that wasn't a kiss! No one would want that, okay?!"

Xanxus glared at him in anger, making him flinch in fear, "Are you insulting my damned kissing skills, bitch?"

"Huh? Eh, yes? I mean, no! I'm definitely not insulting you or anything!" he quickly denied it, not wanting to die yet. "I just didn't think that either of us would enjoy kissing. I mean, you're you and I'm me..."

"So you really are fucking mocking me," Xanxus moved towards the young boy, not knowing that what Tsuna really meant was that they're both males. "I'll fucking run your mind wild so you fucking won't forget that I am the damn greatest kisser there is, bitch."

"HIEEE—" the two of them kissed by the second time and this time, Xanxus kept Tsuna from escaping. The kiss was a lot more forceful and painful as well. Tsuna was certain his lip would be a little red after all this.

"So Prince-boss really is interested," a monotone voice interrupted the two and Tsuna was thankful at the interruption but not at the following words. "Good thing for you, Xanxus-sama. Your father had seen it and he had thought of the wedding already."

"WHAT?!"

"The fuck?!"

The messenger, Fran, ignored the screaming and stared at the cross-dresser and then, he told a message, "Tsuki-san, Reborn-san is asking you to come back home already and that there was a bug somewhere in your clothes."

Tsuna mentally tried to think more of the message than the marriage thing.

With how he knew about Reborn's thinking, the message would mean that if he didn't go back home now, there would be consequences and that his clothes had a camera inserted to it so that everything which happened was recorded.

Without hesitation, he quickly ran towards the exit again. This time, he had more motivation. If anyone could call threat being a motivation, that was.

"Fucking get back here, bitch!"

He dodged the shoots aimed at him and thanked the gods since there were no more guard in sight. It was already twelve o'clock after. They would most likely be on their break.

"I'm sorry, Xanxus-san! I'll take on any punishment you'll give me so I'll be going now!"

To be honest, what Tsuna was really thinking was that Xanxus would forget all about him and moved on. He would likely destroy the dress and wig when he's done so no one would connect the dots. That, and he was more scared of Reborn than Xanxus.

And so he lived as the whole situation was forgotten.

...not exactly, Xanxus was not stupid and had connected the dots that Tsuki and Tsuna were actually the same person. Reborn even agreed with the claim. Tsuna would forever haunt his uncle when he died at the hands of the angry prince.

Xanxus was not really angry. He's downright furious that if glares could kill, the brunet would have been died so many times by now. He would have killed Tsuna but then Reborn suggested that they would just marry each other.

"Why the hell would I fucking marry a man?! Much less him?!" Xanxus exploded but Reborn was not affected at all.

"Well, isn't it a worse punishment than death? You can torture him all you want," the older man smirked at the prospect of torture, causing Tsuna to back away from that. Reborn was really a sadist.

"...that's true," the prince suddenly smirked at that.

'OH MY KAMI!' Tsuna widened his eyes in recognition as he stared at the two taller males. 'I'm stuck with two sadists!'

"You're fucking going to marry me, trash."

"So Dame-Tsuna, I'm giving my blessings."

"YADAAAAA!"

.oxo.

"And so they lived happily ever after marrying each other. The end," Reborn finished another story of the Vongola Version of the Fairy Tale "Cinderella". In his opinion, he liked it better. "Isn't a nice story, Dame-Tsuna?"

"How is that a nice story?!" Tsuna screamed in disbelief. "Now, it has blackmail, force marriage, cross-dress, more yaoi, more curses and more things unsuitable for kids! And why is Xanxus, the prince of all people? Does the author have no sense of judgement?! Xanxus is much better as a beast in the Beauty and the Beast!"

He remembered a particular scene and continued in fear, "OH MY KAMI! I just kissed Xanxus and he kissed me in that story! I won't be able to look at him the same way! And he'd definitely kill me when he reads that!"

"Dame-Tsuna, didn't you also got kissed by your HDWM and Byakuran in the last fairy tale so what's the difference with Xanxus?" Reborn raised an eyebrow at that and then, flipped a page on the book of fairy tales. "Ah, and good news, the next story is Uke and the Vongola, the other version of Beauty and the Beast."

"But that's different, Reborn! I wouldn't be attacked by my HDWM and Byakuran is not in the Vongola so it's not like I'll see him often. Xanxus is still part of the Vongola so it means I'll be seeing him more than Byakuran!" Tsuna explained and then blinked as he thought of the last sentence that Reborn said.

"What?! There's more?! I don't want to hear more, Reborn! Just stop, please!"

"Once upon a time, Tsuna—"

"I'm not hearing anything! I'm not hearing anything! La, la, la!"

"—the fuckable uke—"

"OH KAMI! JUST STOP, REBORN!"

.oxo.

Black-chan: I couldn't think of rare pairings so I went with X27. And yes, I used the Vongorella idea because I think Xanxus is the most unsuitable character for a prince that it'll be funny if he is one XD That and can anyone imagine Xanxus as a princey prince? I know I can't! Though, I think he'll fit as the Beast in Beauty and the Beast. Anyway, can't you guys give me rare pairings? I'm almost in my hundredth fic!


End file.
